Koori no Tenshi no Yubikiri
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Una profecia, un pasado oculto y dos mundo diferentes...podra el amor de dos jovenes superar tantas pruebas? Renhoro, cap 5...sorry x la tardanza! ;-;
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola a todos ^^, soy Oro Makoto Hayama... bueno este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, advierto q es YAOI (relaciones hombre / hombre), sobre mi pareja favorita Renhoro... y no quiero rewiews d homofóbicos diciendo: "X q no nos avisaste!!", "Q estupidez!!!", y otras palabritas q no puedo decir o ¬¬ mejor dicho q no quiero decir...bueno los dejo con el fic y sean piadosos es mi primer fic de Shaman King!!! T___T  
  
" " parlamentos  
  
// // pensamientos  
  
( ) Mis hermosos e inocentes comentarios sobre el fic  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Koori no Tenchi no Yubikiri Capitulo 1: " Un nuevo comienzo"  
  
Ya han pasado varios años, y todos nuestros queridos amigos están en sus 17 años, todos nuestros amigos han seguido caminos diferentes, pero hoy todos se han reunido en la Pensión Asakura para disfrutar de la compañía de los amigos y revivir viejos tiempos...  
  
"¡¿¡QUE!?!"  
  
Se escuchaba el grito de casi todos los que habitaban la pensión en ese momento...  
  
"Como lo han oído... Lyserg y yo somos novios oficialmente desde hace 3 meses"- esa era la gran voz del villano q todos queremos, Hao Asakura con un cambio de look, ya no traía la capa, y llevaba puesto una camiseta y pantalones de mezclilla, junto a él se encontraba un sonrojadísimo Lyserg Diethel igual de grandecito pero sin perder su encanto  
  
"Así es, chicos"- todos quedaron mudos, podíamos decir que hasta Anna lo estaba, pero sin inmutarse ( o_o Admiro su fortaleza)  
  
"Entonces...hay que festejar"- dijo el menor de los Asakura, con sus 17 años pero igual de guapo  
  
"Sí, esto es una gran sorpresa y debemos festejar"- dijo el ainu(^^U Me podrían decir q significa exactamente?), todavía traía su típica banda pero traía otro estilo de peinado (Chica y chicos si quieren verlo envíenme un mail a rodriguez_nena@hotmail.com, ya q encontré una imagen que describe a Horo Horo como lo trato de decir, se ve tan... * ¬* SEXY!!)  
  
"Entonces manos a la obra, amigos"- dijo un contento Chocolove, igualito como siempre solo que más grandecito  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Tres horas después... (o_o Tan rápido pasa el tiempo)  
  
Todo estaba listo y se ve a los festejados disfrutar de la fiesta, excepto a Ryu, él cual esta llorando abrazando a su querido Lyserg... fue una noticia muy devastadora para él y a un Hao tratando de separarlos, realmente enojado (¬_¬ tuviste q salir celosito eh, Hao??); Horo Horo y Ren discutiendo como siempre; Jun, Tamao y Pilika se entretenían sobre estrellas de cine y cantantes famosos; Manta, Chocolove y Fausto platicando y finalmente a Yoh y Anna en la mesa arreglando ciertos asuntos...  
  
Sin darse cuenta, unos ojos de apariencia felina miraban fijamente hacia la pensión, en especial a Horo Horo... repentinamente comenzó a caer pequeñas esferitas del cielo, todos salieron a sentir una gran poder cerca, cuando se dieron cuenta lo que caía era...  
  
"¿Nieve?"- dijo Manta extrañado y sorprendido  
  
"Pero si estamos en shoka (principios de verano)"- dijo Tamao, mientras Pilika y Jun miraban sorprendidas  
  
En ese preciso instante dejo de nevar, pero en su lugar comenzaron a formarse grandes remolinos en forma de columnas de nieve, frente a eso todos realizaron su posesión de objetos, como las columnas parecían acercarse decidieron atacar...  
  
"Esto es muy fácil"- dijo Hao y Ren, destruyendo cada quién una columna, pero para su sorpresa volvieron a regenerarse lanzando lejos a Ren y Hao...el primero cayo en unos arbustos y el segundo en la palma del espíritu del fuego  
  
"¡CHICOS!"- grito Yoh, sin darse cuenta que una columna lo golpeaba al igual que a Chocolove, Fausto, Ryu y Lyserg, dejando solo al ainu... pero repentinamente la columnas comenzaron a desplomarse dejando una densa niebla... era muy poco la visibilidad pero el peliazul pudo notar una figura entre la niebla pero un minuto estaba ahí y al otro...  
  
"Por fin te encontré, ángel de hielo"- dijo la figura que resulto ser una chica de unos 18 años, cabello azul claro, corto hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, la cual mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y vestida con un kimono azul marino, con listón rosa y una abertura que mostraba la pierna derecha, como el vestido de Jun, a la altura de su tobillo una anillo con extrañas letras, como el de Gatomon, estaba frente a frente con Horo Horo, cansándole un susto tremendo... no había visto cuando llego ahí  
  
"¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió el sucesor de la Tao después de reponerse de la tremenda caída, mientras los demás se acercaban a ayudar  
  
La chica sonrió mostrando unos pequeño colmillos, detrás de ella salieron un pequeño perrito azul oscuro con un arete en su oreja izquierda y ojos negros y un espíritu azul claro completamente, con un vestido que la cubría totalmente a excepción de la cabeza, con la apariencia de una niña de 7 años, cabello rizado y largo, lugar de oídos tenia unas pequeñas alas, y sus mano al ser cubiertas por el vestido daban la impresión de alas...( ¬¬ Si no se hacen la idea, es parecida a la carta Voz de CCS)  
  
Con un murmullo ambas criaturas brillaron y cambiaron de aspecto, el espíritu cambio dando lugar a una hermosa maga con un vestido azul oscuro, encajes dorados y plateados y joyas preciosas, en cambio el pequeño cachorrito daba lugar a un lobo con armadura, él cual mostraba sus colmillos, y pelaje plateado (^^ creo q estas han sido mis mejores descripciones)  
  
Era una gran tensión... nadie hacia un minúsculo movimiento... sin embargo súbitamente la chica abrazo a Horo Horo, colocando un extraño medallón, con un zafiro incrustado en el centro, en su espalda, causando una grito de dolor por parte del ainu y haciéndolo caer inconsciente, pero con los ojos abierto dando la impresión de que estaba hipnotizado, ya que parecían carecer de vida y ese brillo particular de alegría, Kororo regreso a su forma original y fue encerrado en un esfera de cristal por el lobo...  
  
"¡¡¡HORO HORO / HERMANO!!!"- gritaron todos frente a la escena, y avanzando hacia los extraños visitantes... sin embargo la maga abrió los ojos con un extraño brillo y barreras de hielo aparecieron bloqueando el paso... mientras el lobo trababa de impedir su paso aun más  
  
La extraña visitante, dejo el cuerpo inconsciente de Horo Horo en el suelo y con un extraño conjuro, quedo encerrado en un prisma de cristal azul... la chica se levanto y alzo la mano en donde tenia el medallón...  
  
"¡¡¡Ábrete Portal de Cristal!!!"- a la mención de esas palabras, un rayo de luz salió del medallón hacia el cielo, él cual oscureció y la nubes formaron un remolino y un extraño portal de hielo de un azul semi transparente apareció y se abrió poco a poco, del cual salieron un hermoso pegaso blanco con la crin azul índigo al igual que los ojos y unas extraños insectos blancos con cuerpo largo como una serpiente, y con ojos rojos se enrollaron en el prisma y elevaron el vuelo llevándose a Horo Horo hacia el portal, el lobo y la maga con Kororo en brazos regresaron a su forma original, mientras el cachorro iban en brazos de la chica, y ésta a su vez sobre el pegaso, el espíritu volaba cerca de ellos  
  
"¡¡¡Llévense al elegido, rápido!!!"  
  
La barrera de hielo fue destruida y todos volaron con sus posesiones hacia el portal, pero una extraña sombra proveniente del otro lado del portal, lanzo una esfera de poder y evito que entraran deshaciendo las posesiones... pero antes de que llevaran al portal, Ren subió a la azotea...  
  
"¡¡¡Toma esto, maldita!!!"- con el ataque logro quitarle el medallón, él cual cayo cerca de unos arbusto, pero en cambio Ren recibió un ataque por parte de la chica con agujas de hielo, incrustándolas en el brazo derecho del chico- "¡¡¡AH!!!" (O_O Eso si duele)  
  
Sin poder hacer nada, vieron como entraron en el portal y este se cerraba y desaparecía de la bóveda celeste... todos lo habían presenciado Horo Horo había sido secuestrado por extraños y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, Pilika lloraba afligidamente y era tranquilizada por Tamao, Jun curo a su hermano con la ayuda de Fausto (^^ Siempre es bueno tener como amigo a un medico), Hao y Lyserg estaban abrazados, apoyándose para poder estar parados (Kawaii!!!), Yoh se miraba preocupado a Anna y Chocolove y Ruy miraban al suelo, Manta observo el lugar de los hechos (¬¬ Soné como detective) y su vista se encontró con el medallón, corrió hacia el objeto y lo recogió pero al momento de tocarlo sintió un escalofrío...  
  
"¡¡¡Chicos, miren!!!"- todos voltearon a Manta que sostenía el medallón, y sonrieron tal vez si hubiese manera de rescatar a Horo Horo, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?...  
  
//Horo Horo//- pensó el chino- //Pronto iré por ti, no importa el método//  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Mi primer cap y creo q... no me salió tan mal!!!, yupi!!!... este fic ta dedicado pa Kory, ¬¬ espero q lo leas y me dejes rewiew... y como se darán cuenta Ho-chan es mi personaje favorito, es q es tan LINDO!!!!...=^o^= UKYO!!!... v///v y disculpen mis HORRORES de ortografía  
  
AH!!!... y el significado del título es Promesa de un ángel de hielo...^^ me maté pa buscarle nombre al fic y necesito su opinión lectores: Q suena mejor??: Hoto Hori o Hotori...lo necesito con urgencia!!!!... pa el 2 cap.  
  
Esperare los rewiew!!!  
  
Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!!!!! 


	2. Vida olvidada

Hola otra vez!!!... al parecer me akivoq con referente al fic... al parecer es todo un éxito!!!...v_v ya me emocione... bueno este cap esta dedicado pa:  
  
AnnA cobaiN Asakura: T___T si se llevaron a Ho-chan!!... y sobre lo de elegido ya lo sabrás!!  
  
Rika-chan: Si claro q Ren lo rescatara!!!... ¬¬ si no pobre de él  
  
Duel-chan: No era mi propósito causarte es depresión... ^^ pero no te preocupes ya q casi nada le pasara a Ho-chan... aunq no prometo q salga ileso  
  
Nacha: Ren/Horo siempre serán los mejores!!!... después le siguen Hao/Lyserg  
  
Merle: ^//^ Grax.. y yo esperare con ansias el tuyo  
  
Kory: Jejeje...O_o mi tercer fic..yupi!!... grax x la critica constructiva... y la gran idea muso  
  
Amazona Verde: Q bueno q te gusto...y yo q pensaba q a nadie le gustaría!!! Y tienes un excelente gusto, Ho-chan es muy KAWAII!!! Y gracias al elegir el nombre!!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Grax... x decir q es interesante, ya pronto sabrás quién se llevo a Ho-chan  
  
Cristal Ketchum Darkligth: Grax..realmente piensas eso,... v_v no yo no creo... y grax x el rewiew  
  
Shooting Star Natalie: Espero x mi bien q tu hermana no se entere... sino quien sabe q me haría...  
  
Nanaka: Grax x tu rewiew!!!... Y sobre lo de Hotohori... me creerás O_O q no lo sabía  
  
Kaori Koneko: Thanx x explicarme lo de Ainu!!!!... espero te guste el cap 2!!!  
  
AkiraDevha: Aki ta la continuación!!!  
  
Vrag: Si quieres saber q le pasara a Ho-chan... lee el cap!!!  
  
Estos son todos mis comentarios, los dejo con el cap 2!!!...y el nombre ganador es Hotori!!!  
  
" " parlamentos  
  
// // pensamientos  
  
( ) Mis hermosos e inocentes comentarios sobre el fic  
  
*// //* Flashblack  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Koori no Tenchi no Yubikiri Capitulo 2: " Vida olvidada"  
  
Todos en la pensión Asakura estaban en un silencio absoluto, en el centro de la mesa del comedor se encontraba el extraño medallón, a su lado se encontraba Anna con libros antiguos tratando de encontrar o descifrar algo, Tamao y Jun tranquilizaban a una destrozada Pilika, Ren se encontraba descansando en la habitación que hubiera compartido con Horo Horo, de no ser por el infortunio pasado, los demás se encontraban practicando o cocinando la cena (O_O en un momento así!!!) ...  
  
El día transcurrió normalmente, ya llegada la noche todos se reunieron en el comedor de la pensión para saber que se había descifrado sobre el misterioso medallón...  
  
"Nada, no hay absolutamente nada"- dijo la itako al grupo, mientras cerraba el libro que tenia en manos  
  
"Pe-pe-pero.. mi hermano esta en problemas!!!"- grito Pilika con lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
"Hijo pues..."- todo voltearon a ver a Chocolove, él cual traía el medallón en manos, lo pasaba de una mano a otra como si fuera un juguete, de repente se le cayo de la mano, iba directo al piso, causando la mirada aterrorizada de todos, justo antes de tocar piso, milagrosamente Ren logro atraparlo y de paso lanzar a volar a Chocolove...  
  
"¡¿¡¿¡Estas loco ó a que!?!?!, ¡¡¡sin esto no podremos rescatar a Horo Horo!!!"- causando varias miradas sobre él- "¿¡¿QUÉ?!?"  
  
Ren dejo el medallón en la mesa, y se sentó junto a un cojín vacío... Anna miro a todos diciendo que ningún libro o escrito decía o describía al medallón... todos miraban al suelo decepcionados de no poder hacer nada...  
  
"Ya verán que todo saldrá bien"- la gentil voz de Yoh sonó en aquel incomodo silencio, logrando una que otra sonrisa por parte de sus amigos...  
  
"Mañana trataremos de buscar más información... por ahora hay que dormir"- dijo la imponente voz de Hao, que tenia tomando de la mano a Lyserg (¬¬ no será pa otra cosa)  
  
Todos suben a sus respectivas habitaciones... y Ren se dirige a la suya... se acuesta en su futon... mirando el otro que esta guardado en el armario, una imagen fantasmal de Horo Horo se refleja en la mente de Ren, formando lagrimas en los ojos del chino... se levanta, secándose la lagrimas, y sale de la habitación, se dirige al exterior de la pensión, en su camino encuentra la chamarra de Horo Horo, a pesar de los años todavía la traía aunque no le quedara como antes, la cual se había quitado cuando pelearon,... nueva lagrimas amenazan por salir... se agacho y recogió la prenda del ainu... sintió la cálida brisa del verano... no soporto más tiempo, con la chamarra en manos... las lagrimas eran inevitables... acerco más la chamarra a su rostro... respirando el aroma de su amado... entre sollozos...  
  
//No lo logre... no puede defenderte... no fui capaz de realizar cosa tan pequeña... Horo Horo...//- tragándose todo su orgullo, comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Mientras tanto en otra dimensión... en un hermoso reino... en un palacio...  
  
"¡¡¡AH!!!, maldito mocoso... me las pagara...."- maldecía la chica de cabellos azules, mientras se encontraba curándose la herida de la mano, provocada por el ataque de Ren...  
  
"Deja de decir tonteras, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿encontraste al elegido?"- preguntó un chico de unos 18 años, que estaba recargado al marco de una puerta, el chico tenía una mirada seria y calculadora, unos hermosos ojos rubí y cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, y plateado, tenia un cuerpo de un atleta, pero lo que sobresalían era tres plumas azules que usa en el lado de la oreja derecha (¬¬ si tmp se dan la idea, las usa como los apache), su vestimenta era unos simples pantalones negros, sujetados por una cinta larga roja, llevaba puesto un chaleco negro con rayas rojas, sin mangas, y sin camisa, dejando ver su pecho (*¬* cuero), y guantes negros, llevaba puesto unos zapatos como los de Ren (¬¬... y como Ray, Wufei, Shaoran... los típicos zapatitos de los chinos... que mala soy describiendo T___T)  
  
"Claro que sí"- respondió la chica- "Además fue muy fácil traerlo de vuelta a donde pertenece"  
  
"Los ancianos tenían razón, él todavía seguía con vida"- murmuró el chico, sonriendo preguntó- "¿Dónde esta?"  
  
"Esta con los yukichi, preparándolo"- respondió la muchacha  
  
"Oh... de acuerdo"- el chico se preparaba para irse cuando la chica lo detuvo, volteo a verla- "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Veo que lo sigues queriendo mucho... como hace trece años, cuando tan sólo éramos unos pequeños"- mencionó la chica- "¿Lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Claro que sí... él era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, nos divertíamos mucho"- tal vez el chico pareciera rudo, pero en el fondo era un bueno muchacho... la chica se levanto y camino hacia él  
  
"¿Me acompañas, veré como va la recuperación?"- preguntó la chica, mientras ambos salían hacia el cuarto donde estaba Horo Horo  
  
Después de caminar un tiempo por el palacio, llevaron a un cuarto, entraron... ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
La mañana llegaba lentamente... los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban, cayendo sobre el rostro de cierto chino... poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, igual de dorados que el sol, Ren comenzó a incorporarse, y se dio cuenta en donde estaba...  
  
"¿Qué hago aquí?"- Ren estaba en unos de los pasillos del exterior de la pensión- "... Iré a cambiarme"  
  
El tiempo transcurrió como siempre con la diferencia de no escuchar las acostumbradas peleas y quejas de Horo Horo... después del desayuno, todos se reunieron en la sala para tratar de encontrar algo sobre el medallón... no hubo suerte ningún libro tenia alguna información, ni los que trajo Manta de la biblioteca sirvieron...  
  
"¿Qué haremos?"- Manta bajo la cabeza decepcionado... pero al mirar el medallón observo algo que lo dejo intrigado- //¿Qué será esto?//- tomando el medallón, causando la mirada de todos sobre él  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Manta?"- pregunto Fausto  
  
"Miren, este signo"- todos voltearon a ver un signo con forma de flecha y a su lado se encontraban varias inscripciones desconocidas... parecían palabras... y lo que Manta notó fue lo siguiente...- "Parece como si fueran instrucciones, como si se le diera vuelta a esta parte del medallón"- todos miraron el medallón detenidamente... y a Manta después- "Pero... no me hagan caso... yo solo lo digo..."- dijo, mientras agitaba la cabeza  
  
"Entonces vamos a ver"- Yoh prácticamente le arrebato el medallón a Manta y siguiendo lo que dijo, dio la vuelta a la parte superior del medallón, al instante... el zafiro comenzó a emitir un brillo azul, el cual se fue intensificando más... hasta producir una luz cegadora, obligando a todos a todos a cerrar los ojos... cuando los volvieron a abrir...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"Parece que sólo esta durmiendo"- dijo la chica... sonrió y volteo a ver a su compañero- "¿Tú que dices?"  
  
"Lo mismo"  
  
Ambos se encontraban en la habitación donde estaba Horo Horo, costado en una cama, alrededor de él se encontraban varios destellos de luces, los yukichi (v_v no preguntes, sólo se me ocurrió y ya... ¬¬ y si tiene alguna parentesco con algo o alguien... no lo hice intencionalmente), nadie sabían como eran ya que todo el tiempo emitían una luz que no dejaba saber su forma... era como un secreto de ellos mismo... un gemido salió de los labios de Horo Horo... indicando que ya estaba apunto de salir de su estado actual... ambos chicos se acercaron a la cama y se hincaron a un lado de la cama...  
  
Poco a poco, los ojos del chico del norte volvieron a cobrar su brillo, cerro un poco los ojos y lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, los abrió... miró a todos lados... se levanto de golpe para ver a ambos chicos hincados a un lado de la cama en donde estaba...  
  
"¡¿¡Quiénes son!?! y ¡¿¡en dónde estoy!?!"- exigió un Horo Horo muy alterado... recordó lo que paso de un salto salió de la cama, pero al tener contacto con el piso, cayó... el dolor en su espalda no había desaparecido del todo, preocupando a los yukichi que se acercaba a él, y no se despegarían del chico para terminar, por completo, la curación, y a ambos chicos  
  
"¡¡¡Alteza!!!"- ambos chicos gritaron, causando un gran asombro en el ainu- "¿Se encuentra bien?"  
  
"¿Cómo me llamaron?"- preguntó el peliazul, causando el sobresalto de ambos chicos  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo...  
  
"No lo recuerda"  
  
"Recordar...recordar ¿qué?"- el chico miró a todos lados y miró que su espíritu acompañante no se encontraba con él-"¿Kororo?, ¿dónde estas?"- el chico del norte comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, perseguido por los yukichi- Sal Kororo... anda sal...Kororo- lloró el chico, causando la atención de los otro dos...  
  
"Disculpa, ¿te refieres a la criatura que esta siempre contigo?"- pregunto la chica  
  
"¡Sí, esa!.. ¿la has visto?"- lloró el peliazul  
  
"No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos"- dijo el chico  
  
"Si, así es... como no recuerdas nada, déjame presentarme... mi nombre es Yukoi y él es Zafiro..."- antes de terminar, Horo Horo la interrumpió  
  
"El mío es Horo Horo"- causando la sorpresa de ambos- " Soy un shaman"  
  
"¿Un shaman?- dijeron chicos, mirando incrédulos al elegido- "¡NO!... ¡tú eres...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Al volver abrir los ojos todos quedaron maravillados... era un hermoso paisaje... un bosque con un hermoso lago... en él se veía un pequeño no parecía sobre pasar los tres años de edad y vestía una pequeña túnica... jugaba con unos cubos que parecían gelatina (v///v Sorry, tengo hambre), y a su alrededor habían varias hadas con apariencia de cristal, ya que se podía ver a través de ella, y con alas de mariposa (Mucho ojo: esto es un recuerdo del medallón, todo ta en un color azul claro, aclaro todos (personas, casa, árboles, etc), hasta Yoh y compañía sólo q d un color + oscuro, ^^ pa q se hagan la idea, a excepción d la sangre (rojo escarlata) y llamas (rojas), monstruos malos y sus ataques (ocultos por una sombra oscura o simplemente negros), lágrimas y destellos (plateados), gracias x la atención prestada y otra cosita al recuerdo no lo manejare con flashback sino como una visión... ¬¬ soné como cuando doy una exposición)  
  
"Que hermoso... pero ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Jun  
  
"Al parecer en un recuerdo"- dijo el inglés  
  
"Debe ser por causa del medallón"- dijo la rubia del grupo  
  
Ren miraban a aquel niño, se les hacia conocido, pero ¿por qué?... antes de poder responderse esa pregunta... una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, vestida con un kimono que le llegaba sobre las rodillas, orejitas y colita de tigre blanco y un collar con un medallón, cabello corto, y un chico de igual edad, cabello semilargo, vestido con una pequeña camisa y pantalones simples y holgados con unas plumas sobre la oreja derecha, se acercaron al pequeño... parecía que hablaban de algo importante, ya que la niña miraba al niño con una gran sonrisa... el niño seguía de espaldad, escuchando solamente... entonces el niño señalo a las hadas y el niño de la plumas aprovecho para jalarlo y darle la vuelta... todos miraron sorprendidos al menor de los tres... era...  
  
"¡HORO HORO / HERMANO!"- gritaron todos, excepto Anna  
  
Lo único que diferenciaba al Horo Horo actual del recuerdo eran pequeñas diferencias... como las pequeñas alas que sobresalían de la espada del chico, dándole la impresión de un pequeño ángel, unas extrañas marcas en mejillas, cuello y brazos del niño y el estilo de peinado que traía ( ^^ Como el de la foto que estuve mandado a los que me mandaron su correo, todavía sigue en pie la oferta!!!...jajajaja) ... los demás detalles eran exactos a Horo Horo...  
  
//A pesar de ser pequeño, tiene ese encanto que amo de él//- pensó Ren, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas (O_O asalta cunas!), aunque no lo confesara, su amor por Horo Horo comenzo al principio del Torneo de Shamanes... y de ahí fue creciendo más y más, con cada pelea que tuvieron en ese entonces...  
  
Se acercaron más para poder saber de que hablaban... y escucharon...  
  
"Vamos tenemos una sorpresa para ti"- explicaba feliz la niña, mientras lo jalaba de la mano y el pequeño se resistía- "Ayúdame Zafiro"- con eso el otro niño también comenzo a jalar del otro brazo del niño  
  
"Basta... me lastiman... yo puedo ir solo"- con eso ambos niños dejaron los brazos del menor y éste a su vez se frotaba los bracitos adoloridos- "Me dolió..."- lo expresaba mientras lagrimas comenzaba a formarse en sus ojitos  
  
"¡Apúrate Hotori!"- menciono a lo lejos el pequeña niña... seguida por Zafiro... mientras el pequeño Hotori se levantaba y guardaba sus cubos en una mochilita- "¡Sino no habrá sorpresa!"  
  
"¡Ya voy, Yukoi!"- guardo sus cubos y se despedía de las hadas- "¡Espérenme!"  
  
"¿Qué les parece una carrera hasta el palacio?"- pregunto Zafiro  
  
"Me parece bien"- dijo Yukoi y Hotori (^^ En el recuerdo manejare a Ho-chan como Hotori) al mismo tiempo- "Pero sin hacer trampa o transformaciones"  
  
"No, eso le quita lo interesante... bueno sin trampa, pero si transformaciones, ¿les parece?"- rogó el chico de las plumas  
  
"Bueno... esta bien"-dijeron el niño y la niña  
  
"Preparados... en sus marca... listo... ¡AHORA!"  
  
Comenzaron a correr en dirección a un palacio enorme, rodeado por campos de flores exóticas y raras... todos corrían hasta que Hotori despego sus alas y comenzo a volar...  
  
"¡OYE!"  
  
"Nunca dijeron que no podíamos volar"  
  
"Pero es trampa"- dijo la pequeña  
  
"No lo es, es mi trasformación, jajajaja"  
  
"Entonces..."- para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Yoh y compañía, el pequeño Zafiro daba una gran salto, mientras sus manos tomaban forma de alas y su cabeza dio un cambio sorprendente, al igual que sus pies, convirtiéndose en garras, quedando una especie de ave... es más era como ¡FÉNIX DE HIELO!...  
  
"Con que así nos llevamos"- dijo la pequeña felina, mientras ella seguía corriendo y su cuerpecito también cambiaba de forma, su cara era la de un cachorrito de tigre y sus mano y pies en garras, un par de alitas salían de la espalda de la niña, pero a diferencia de Zafiro... ella no tomaba la forma del animal, sino más bien era un tigre con forma humana, y con unas alas- "Así estamos parejos"- dijo al emprender el vuelo también y llegar al palacio junto los dos...  
  
Todos pasaron por diversos recuerdos del medallón y vieron uno que confirmo aun más que ese Hotori era nadie más que Horo Horo...  
  
"¡¡¡FELICIDADE, HOTORI!"- se escucho el grito, mientras nuestros amigos contemplaban la escena, era un cumpleaños, con diferentes personajes y bestias...(Nota: en mi fic, las bestias son buenas y los monstruos, los malos)... de diversas formas y tamaños  
  
"Hoy es tu cuarto aniversario como ángel de hielo"- decía una dulce voz perteneciente a figura femenina, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una sombra, pero se veía que era muy hermosa- "Felicidades, pequeño mío"  
  
"Hijo debes agradecer a todos estos ángeles y bestias, por el haber venido a tu celebración de tu cuarto año como ángel que eres"- dijo una voz muy grave... y fría capaz de congelar a cualquiera, que se encontraba a lado de la hermosa mujer, ambos con una par de hermosas alas  
  
"Sí papá"- dijo el pequeño mientras se paraba en el asiento donde estaba parado y sus padre llamaba la atención para que escucharan a su hijo, sin excepción todos escucharían lo que diría el pequeño...  
  
"Quiero darles las gracias a todos, por haber venido a la celebración de mi cuarto año como ángel de hielo"- agradeció el pequeño Hotori a todos los presentes  
  
"Vamos es hora de abrir tus regalos"- dijo la madre del pequeño, dirigiéndole una mirada dulce  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
La primera en acercarse fue Yukoi trayendo algo entre manos... era como un pequeño trapito...  
  
"Toma, lo hice con mucho cariño"- decía la pequeña, mientras le daba el pañito entre manos, cuando Hotori lo extendió revelo ser la banda que siempre traía en la cabeza  
  
"Muchas gracias"- agradeció el pequeño ángel- "¿Me la puedo poner?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"De acuerdo"- poniéndose la banda- "Me queda bien, esta perfecta"  
  
"Y no te preocupes, por que esta hechas por telaraña de las arañas árticas"- dijo la pequeña tigresita- "La mejor tela para hacer ropas... y no importa cuanto tiempo pase nunca se romperá... es muy flexible"  
  
Después de numerosos presente, como lienzos, ropas, juguetes, etc... sigo el turno del pequeño Zafiro...  
  
"Toma, lo conseguí cuando fui a la Tierra con mi padre"- dijo mientras le daba un esfera al pequeño... y un gran fénix estaba detrás del niño... el cual debía ser su padre  
  
"Gracias"- al momento de tomar la esfera en manos, ésta comenzó a romperse como si fuera un huevo, al romperse finalmente- "¡Que lindo!"  
  
Un pequeño Krocopus, salió de la esfera... y no era sino otro que Kororo... el cual miraba de un lado a otro... cuando vio al pequeño ángel... salto y estiro sus manitas, y se abrazo al pequeño... todos miraban enternecidos la escena (KAWAII!!!!... ¬_¬ quién no?)  
  
"¿Dices que es de la Tierra, no?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Muchas gracias"- dijo mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla, cuando recibías el beso de un ángel de hielo, significaba que habías recibido su ayuda, protección y amistad, Zafiro se sonrojo, causando la risa de Yukoi y otros pequeños, incluso de los shamanes... excepto a Anna, como siempre y a Ren, que no le daba gracias que Horo Horo besara a otros chicos (¬¬ Me saliste posesivo)- "Lo voy a llamar Kororo"  
  
"Muy bien, que empiece la diversión"- dijo la gran voz del emperador de los ángeles de hielo...  
  
Pasaron otro recuerdos, unos muy alegres, otros demasiado reveladores, y otros de travesuras que hacían el trío de pequeños, pero hubo uno que no le gusto nada a Ren, sin embargo causo la risa de los demás, Hotori se encontraba, bañándose en el lago con los demás chicos... cuando de repente de la nada, el agua se levanto, dejando ver a una chica, cabello largo, y en vez de pies una aleta, era una pequeña sirena...  
  
"Hola Mizu"- saludaron los tres  
  
"Hola Hotori..., Zafiro y Yukoi"- los últimos nombres, los nombro sin ganas... sin embargo se acerco a Hotori, y le dijo y le dio un besito en la mejilla- "Me da gusto verte, mi novio"  
  
"¡¿¡QUÉ!?!"-dijeron los tres  
  
"No, mira yo no soy tu novio, se que eres muy bonita, pero no me gustas..."- decía mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de la pequeña sirena y mirando con suplica a los otros dos y moviendo los labios diciendo "ayúdenme"  
  
//¿Quién se cree esa niña para abrazar a MI Horo Horo//- pensó Ren, recalcando el "mi"  
  
Después de tal ese, y ver como lograron salir de esa los tres niños, gracias a Kororo que parecía decir que su padre lo llamaba... pudieron salir de esa...  
  
Transcurrieron diversos recuerdos más, pero llegaron a uno que no fue muy confortador...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"Entonces soy de la alta nobleza, miembro de la familia real e hijo de los emperadores y no soy humano, sino un ángel de hielo"- decía Horo Horo, mientras Yukoi y Zafiro asistían con la cabeza- "¡Vaya, y yo ni en cuenta!"  
  
Tanto Yukoi como Zafiro le habían contado toda su historia... y que ellos eran sus guardianes... desde muy pequeños  
  
"Entonces tú eres una bestia, pero ¿por qué tienes forma humana?"- pregunto intrigado el ainu  
  
"¿Forma humana?... nunca, yo tengo forma de ángel... aunque los ángeles se parezcan a los humanos"- respondió a la defensiva el fénix- "Bueno, son muy pocos las bestias que toman forma angelical, y los que lo logran son bestias que posee capacidades que otras no... en mi caso solo yo podía tomar transformarme pero mis padres no"  
  
"¡AH!"- dirigió la mirada a la chica- "¿y tú eres ángel o bestia?"  
  
"Yo soy mitad ángel y mitad bestia... para ser exactos, mi madre un ángel de hielo y mi padre una tigre de las nieves, él cual tomaba forma angelical"- decía eso al momento de sacar las orejas y cola de tigre y un par de alas- "Cuando éramos más pequeños solíamos volar y jugar con las hadas de cristal"  
  
"¿Entonces yo tenia alas?"  
  
"Claro, por eso eres un ángel de hielo, de sangre pura"- dijo la felina  
  
"Tal vez perdiste la memoria, cuando fue la guerra entre ángeles de hielo y demonios de fuego"- dijo zafiro, mientras ponía una cara seria y una mano en su mentón  
  
"¿Una guerra?"  
  
"Sí, hubo una guerra muy sangrienta, perecieron nuestros padres y mucho amigos"- un silencio inundo la habitación, hasta que el estomago del chico del norte gruño, causando la caída de los otros dos  
  
"Lo siento"- decía un sonrojado ainu- "Pero es que tengo hambre"  
  
"Ven, te contaremos todo mientras comemos"- dijo Yukoi, mientras los tres se dirigían a otra sección del palacio  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
La escena, que nuestros amigos shamanes veían, no era otra que la guerra entre ángeles y demonios... era una visión aterradora, casa incendiándose, monstruos, demonios, bestias y ángeles combatiendo , sangre por todos lados, gritos de terror de niños y de desesperación de padres, llantos de bebes, espíritus y hadas tratando de apagar la llamas y socorriendo a los niños y bebes... millones de ángeles, demonios y bestias heridos y más muertos,.... era un caos...  
  
Hotori, Yukoi y Zafiro... se encontraba en las afueras del reino cuando comenzó la guerra... corrían desesperados hacia el lugar más seguro, el palacio, pero en el trayecto un ataque los alcanzo y los separo... Hotori quedo de un lado, el ataque consiguió dañarlo pero nada grave... se fue parando poco a poco, levanto la vista... algo que hubiera nunca deseado hacer... cerca de donde estaba un monstruo acaba de asesinar a una inocente bestia cachorro y a un pequeño ángel, sus hermanos y padres, dejando solo una masa de sangre, huesos y carne... su hocico escurría la fresca sangre de todos y sus garras se mostraban ensangrentadas (O.o Ni yo misma sabia q podía escribir tales escena), en sus ojos se advertía que todavía no saciaba su apetito por matar... desgraciadamente, volteo y vio la inmóvil figura de Hotori, se acerco lentamente a él, parecía tener la figura de un dinosaurio, del carnívoro más peligroso de todos un Rex, acerco el hocico lentamente a Hotori, él cual percibía el olor a sangre cerca de la cara y la respiración de este pegarle en la cara moviendo sus cabellos, dejando salir un rugido levanto la cabeza, abrio el hocico dejando ver sus teñidos dientes de sangre y la dirigió rápidamente hacia el angelito, él cual cerrando los ojos con fuerza, espero el golpe final... pero no llego, escucho que el dinosaurio estaba rugiendo de dolor , abrio lentamente los ojos, y se encontró a Yukoi y Zafiro delante de él... ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos... se veían tristes y molestos a la vez... tenían la mirada oculta... el dinosaurio dio un rugido agonizado y sucumbió... en su pecho se veía una gran herida justo en su corazón....  
  
"¿Qué esta pasando?"- pregunto el ángel- "¿Yukoi, Zafiro?"  
  
"Estamos en guerra..."- ambos chicos miraban el piso- "Presenciamos la muerte de nuestros padres... lucharon para protegernos"  
  
Hotori se levanto y abrazo a ambos chicos... los tres comenzaron a llorar... Kororo se acerco rápidamente hacia los chicos, traía una cara de espanto... llegando con los chicos el pequeño espíritu abrazo a Hotori...  
  
"Kororo... ¿qué sucede?"- pregunto Hotori... mirando el cielo... observo algo que lo dejo impactado y aterrorizado... su padre... caía desde los cielo... pero antes de tocar suelo... su cuerpo fue desapareciendo volviéndose transparente... el culpable de todo era el líder de los demonios y monstruos...  
  
Hotori corrió rápidamente dejando atrás a Zafiro y Yukoi, lo cuales estaba cerca de los cadáveres de sus padres, para ver sólo impotentemente... como el líder absorbía la energía y alma de su padre... lagrimar corrieron libremente por la mejillas de pequeño, un brillo se hizo presente en su pequeño pecho... causándole dolor...(;_; Ho-chan)  
  
"¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!"- el brillo creció y todos los combatientes pararon de luchar... el rey había muerto... quien dirigiría la batalla... el líder miro al pequeño correr hacia donde estaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y tomar con sus manitas la armadura de su padre la cual había quedado vacía después de absorber al dueño de ésta... sonrió cínicamente...  
  
"Al parecer podré eliminar al hijo también"- mientras formaba una esfera de poder entre sus manos... lanzándola hacia el pequeño...  
  
"Yukio / Zafiro protejan al elegido..."- decían los padres de ambos niños- "Antes de que sea tarde"- con eso los padres de ambos chicos fallecieron...  
  
Los niños supieron que ésa era su responsabilidad... cuando dirigieron la mirada al más pequeño miraron el ataque que se aproximaba hacia él...  
  
Ren estuvo a punto de correr, para proteger a su amado en peligro pero recordó que solo era una visión creada por un recuerdo del medallón...  
  
"¡¡¡¡HOTORI!!!"  
  
//¡¡¡HORO HORO!!!//  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
T___T Mi manita me duele...-_- me pase 3 días pa escribirlo... pero al fin pude terminarlo!!!... Muajajajajaa.... q final...v_v lamento informarles que no podré continuar con el fic, ya que mañana miércoles me voy de vacaciones a Cancún, ^^ a disfrutar d la playa y el sol, por eso mero hice el cap + largo de lo habitual... y cuando regrese prometo continuar el fic lo + pronto posible, si es que la escuela me lo permite ¬¬... aunq no creo q haya problema... espero q le haya gustado a todos... ¬_¬ y como pueden ver parece que tengo un talento innato para describir partes sangrientas (¬¬ si como no) y algo románticas... T__T quisiera poder escribir humor y lemon yaoi... pero no me salen... bueno + o -...  
  
Esperare los rewiew!!!  
  
Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!!!!! 


	3. ¿Engaño o Secreto?

Hola a todos espero q disfruten d ete cap.. siento el retrazo pero la skool no me dejaba ni un momento en paz!!!  
  
Estos son todos mis comentarios, los dejo con el cap 3... espero lo disfruten!!!  
  
" " parlamentos  
  
// // pensamientos  
  
( ) Mis hermosos e inocentes comentarios sobre el fic  
  
*// //* Flashblack  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Koori no Tenchi no Yubikiri Capitulo 3: "¿Engaño o Secreto?"  
  
Horo Horo se encontraba sentado en una gran sala y con un gran banquete a su alrededor... con comidas que se veían exquisitas, mientras a su lados se encontraban la chica de ojos verdes y el chico de ojos rubí... él cual contaba lo pasado en las hostilidades entre ángeles y demonios... mientras el ainu veia con algo de desconfianza la comida...  
  
"Y qué pasó?  
  
"Cuando te volteamos a ver..."  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
(Nota: Seguimos con los detalles anteriores)  
  
El ataque se dirigía velozmente al pequeño ángel, él cual no había percatado sobre la situación en la que se encontraba... fue el grito de Zafiro...  
  
"¡¡¡Hotori!!!"  
  
El que lo hizo salir de su trance y levantar la vista...  
  
"¡¡Ah!!"- en los ojos del pequeño se reflejo el ataque, antes de impactar con él, produciendo que cayera rendido debido a la energía oscura del ataque... los gritos del pequeño alertaron a todos... poco a poco las marcas de sus brazos, mejilla y cuello desaparecieron, sus alas se desvanecieron... su cuerpo se iba desapareciendo, volviéndose semi- transparente...  
  
El demonio responsable reía, y comenzó a volar con la intención de absorberlo... se iba acercando, cada vez más cerca... Yukio y Zafiro no podían hacer nada, el ataque ya había hecho efecto en Hotori... el líder se saboreaba y lamía los labios pensando en tan exquisita comida (O_O... ¬¬*** Aléjate de él!!!)...  
  
"¡¡¡NO!!!"- se escucho el grito de Hotori  
  
"Todavía sigues vivo"- el demonio del fuego estaba impaciente por comer a tan tierna y hermosa criatura... no sólo para librarse de una futura amenaza, sino para absorber la energía más pura y poderosa, proveniente del corazón de Hotori- "Entonces tendré que acabar contigo de una vez por todas..."  
  
Levantando la espada que portaba, tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos... y dirigiéndola directamente al ángel de hielo, él cual no podía moverse, aquel ataque le estaba quitando su energía... su ardor en el pecho le impedía moverse... era vulnerable... el arma se acercaba cada vez más, pero...  
  
"¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!"- el arma ya estaba apunto de hacer contacto con Hotori, mientras Zafiro y Yukoi miraban incapaces la escena, de la nada un misterioso rayo (¬¬ recuerden todo es azul, excepto el rayo, es plateado), surgido de la bóveda celeste...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Hotori?"- preguntó la chica de cabellos azules  
  
"No es nada... ¿cómo me llamaste? "-preguntó el peliazul  
  
"Hotori, ¿tampoco recuerdas que ese es tu nombre?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Come, mientras te seguimos contando... el ataque te dejo vulnerable... pero algo extraño sucedió, todavía no puedo explicármelo pero sobreviviste..."- se cuestionó el chico fénix  
  
"Es cierto, lo único que recuerdo es un rayo que surco los cielos y... "- habló la felina del grupo  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Todos los shamanes presenciaron la aparición de aquel misterioso rayo... él cual impacto justamente en Hotori, mezclándose y contrarrestando el efecto del ataque oscuro y aventando e hiriendo al demonio... Ren observaba todo detenidamente, pudo observar justamente como el cuerpo semi- transparente del Pequeño se elevaba y éste estaba inconsciente...  
  
"¡¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!!"- maldijo el líder de los demonios de fuego  
  
El cuerpecito se fue desvaneciendo convirtiéndose en una pequeña luz... la cual se mezclo con el ataque y salió disparada al cielo convirtiéndose en otra estrella de la bóveda celeste  
  
"Horo Horo"- sólo eso se escucho salir de los labios del chino, como un susurro que el viento lleva para ser olvidado  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"Eso esto lo que sé"- finalizó el fénix, haciendo una pausa, para beber  
  
"Entonces, ¿cómo termino la guerra?"-pregunto un ainu algo intrigado  
  
"Lo que cuentan los ancianos que la reina, al presenciar todo desde el palacio, sin poder deshacer su tristeza, combatió a Yajar (-_- Hasta q se me ocurrió un nombre), pero a cambio sacrifico su vida, construyendo a partir de su alma la muralla témpano, bloqueando el paso de los invasores..."- la muchacha hizo una pausa, mientras comía un extraño alimento...  
  
"Entonces eso significa que yo no pertenezco a la Tierra"- el chico de cabellos celestes bajo la mirada, recordando a sus amigos, a su hermana y familia, pero sobre todo a Ren  
  
"No te das cuenta, todo eso fue una simple mentira, nada más que una simple fantasía... ¡¡¡¡TODO HA SIDO UN ENGAÑO TOTAL!!!!"- gritó el chico de ojos rubí, pero al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho  
  
"Sí, eso hubiera sido cierto, mis padres me lo habrían dicho..."  
  
"Desayune su majestad, necesita ganar energías para comenzar los entrenamientos"  
  
"¿¿Entrenamientos??"- pregunto un confundido Horo Horo ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Una intensa luz cegó a nuestro amigos... cuando volvieron a abrir sus ojos, se encontraban en el comedor de la pensión, en la mano de Yoh todavía se encontraba el medallón, el cual dejo de brillar...  
  
"Esto no puede ser verdad..."- todos voltearon a ver a Pilika  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Pilika?"- Ryu pregunto a la chica de cabellos y ojos azules  
  
"Esto me recuerda, algo que me dijo mi madre después de que mi hermano se fuera para clasificar en le torneo de Shamanes..."- recordó Pilika  
  
"¿Qué fue?"- preguntaron todos  
  
"Me dijo q Horo Horo... no era mi hermano..."  
  
"¿¡QUÉ!?"  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"Entonces cómo llegué a la tierra..."  
  
"Eso nunca lo sabremos..."  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Siento q sea corto... -_- pero la escuela se lleva mi imaginación... si no el cap seria más largo!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiew!!!  
  
Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!!!!! 


	4. Misterio Revelado

He vuelto!!!, jojojo, me extrañaron....(grillos) no T.T MALOS!!... bueno ahora mis agradecimientos a todos lo que han dejado rewiews!!! Thanx de corazón!!!  
  
En especial a mi koi Kory!!! n_~  
  
Los dejo con el cap 4 de Koori no Tenchi no Yubikiri ^^!!!  
  
" " parlamentos  
  
// // pensamientos  
  
( ) Mis hermosos e inocentes comentarios sobre el fic  
  
*// //* Flashblack  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Koori no Tenchi no Yubikiri Capitulo 4: "Misterio Revelado"  
  
"¿¡¿QUÉ?!?"  
  
"¿Cómo es posible eso?"- pregunto Manta  
  
"Yo tampoco lo creía cuando mi madre me lo contó... pero ella me juraba que era verdad"  
  
//Horo Horo no es un ainu//- pensó Ren  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"Entrenamientos"- Lloró Horo Horo- "Tengo suficiente con los de Pilika"- bajo la cabeza en decepción golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa  
  
"No te preocupes... no son como los entrenamientos que tuviste en la Tierra"- dijo la felina con una gran tranquilidad  
  
"Lo juras"- levanto la cabeza mientras en la frente se mostraba el rasguño hecho por el golpe (^^U)  
  
"Sí"  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
En la Tierra, principalmente en la pensión...  
  
"¿Podrías explicarnos eso?"- pregunto Lyserg a Pilika  
  
"Bueno esto comenzó..."- todos pusieron atención al relato que iba a narrar Pilika  
  
*// Flashblack //*  
  
(Notita: Eto si es flashback, a todo color, jejejeje XD)  
  
Era invierno y en una pequeña aldea del norte de Hokkaido, se había desatado una fuerte ventisca, en una pequeña casa... una mujer joven, mecía a una pequeña de dos años, la cual todos conocemos como Pilika; la mujer miraba hacia fuera, en espera de su esposo, él cual había salido en busca de algunas provisiones.  
  
"Ya se tardo mucho, tu padre pequeña"- la mujer de hermosos cabellos y ojos azules al igual que la niña, parecía platicar con Pilika  
  
La puerta se abrió revelando el cuerpo de un hombre fornido, cabellos y ojos negros, trayendo consigo bolsas de alimentos... la joven mujer dejo a la pequeña en su cuna, mientras ayudaba a su esposo  
  
"Trajiste mucho comida, querido"  
  
"Pero será lo necesario para alimentarnos en lo que pasa la tormenta, Yuki"- el hombre miro a su esposa  
  
"No se q hacer contigo Kei... pero bueno será suficiente"  
  
Cenaron, y se prepararon para dormir, cuando...  
  
"¡¡¡BUA!!!, ¡¡¡BUA!!!, ¡¡¡BUA!!!"  
  
El silencio de la noche se vio interrumpida por los llanto de un pequeño, la tormenta había disminuido, pero afuera hacia un frío muy extremo y más a altas horas de la noche... bien arropado Kei fue a haber que pasaba... encontrándose con una sorpresa...  
  
"Díos mío, pobre niño, ¿Quién habrá dejado a tan pequeña criatura?"- volteo a todos lados en busca de alguno rastro, sin éxito- "Ven pequeño"  
  
Con Hotori en brazos, se dirigió a su casa, su esposa miro con sorpresa el pequeño bulto entre sus manos, y lo tomo...  
  
"Pobrecita criatura"- tomo al pequeño entre brazos- "Estas helado, Kei prepara algo de té y un baño tibio"  
  
"Sí, ahorita te traigo el té"  
  
El traje que llevaba puesto estaba empapado y la mujer procedió a quitárselo... encontrando a Kororo en él... Si el niño tenia un espíritu acompañante significaba que podría ser shaman  
  
A partir de ese día el pequeño Hotori, quedo al cuidado de una familia Ainu... olvidando todo sobre su verdadero pasado...  
  
*// Fin del Flashblack //*  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
"Bueno mañana empezaras el entrenamiento, primero será conmigo y luego con Zafiro"- dijo Yukoi mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida del comedor- "Buenas noche chicos"  
  
"Buenas noches Yukoi"- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos  
  
"Será mejor irnos a dormir"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Caminaron juntos, platicando, hasta el pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones... Horo Horo se quedo mirando al cielo...la noche era negra, no había luna sino una aurora boreal era la que alumbraba la noche con un bello espectáculos de colores, acompañados las estrellas, pero si había sol, algo extraño, el día era de un color lila con el sol azul y las nubes parecían de algodón... realmente era extraño ese mundo... pero según los chicos el era originario de ahí... una lluvia de estrella se hizo presente mostrando las estrellas de un color verde, comenzó a llover... a diferencia del la Tierra, la lluvia era de un plateado tornasol, al igual que el agua y los rayos eran de brillantes colores lilas, blancos, azules o dorados, según la intensidad del rayo,... Horo Horo saco la mano y con una cuantas gotas cayeron en esta... la nieve era la más sorprendente... cuando esta en laderas era como el de la Tierra, blanca... pero cuando caía del cielo era acompañada por un hermoso brillo blanco... sonrió... era un hermoso mundo... no había contaminación... era el lugar perfecto había mucha naturaleza... también habían cosas en común como las flores... en especial las de cerezo...  
  
"Mañana será otro día, será mejor dormir"  
  
Con eso Horo Horo se retiro a su habitación... mañana sería sus entrenamientos ( T.T entrenamiento... no me hablen de eso)  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Todos escucharon el relato, nadie se atrevía a hablar... hasta la voz de Ren se escucho...  
  
"Tenemos q ir a ayudar a Horo Horo"- pronuncio Ren  
  
"Es cierto"- la alegre y despreocupada voz de Yoh se escucho, levantando los ánimos a los chicos- "Entonces esta decidido mañana haremos hasta lo imposible para rescatara Horo Horo"  
  
"¡¡¡Sí!!!"  
  
"Gracias chicos"- murmuró Pilika  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Tal vez no fue lo suficientemente largo como prometí, pero... ^^ es un empiezo... la escuela es la culpable no yo... T.T me dejaron tareas, me quitaba la inspiración con problemas, y después el horror... LOS EXAMENES!!! ToT no!!!!... pero bueno tmb quiero aclarar q haré un Hao/Horo... dedicado a mi koi Kory... espero q te haya gustado la idea... Jejeje XD  
  
Se escucha q alguien le habla: ORO!!!  
  
Ay no.. . onde me escondo?- se esconde debajo del escritorio de la compu- T.T  
  
¿?: Tienes q terminar tus tareas!!!  
  
.... .!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiew!!!  
  
Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!!!!! 


	5. Un extraño entrenamiento

OoO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!!!! TOT PERDONENME!!! ;-; Se que debí haber actualizado antes pero... ¬¬U me metí de fondo a la sección de beyblade... ;-; tengan compasión d una chica d 14 primaveras... próximamente 15... ^O^ FIESTA!!!!... XD jejejeje... asi q sin mas decir los dejo con el cap 5 de YTK (Las siglas del fic XD)  
  
" " parlamentos  
  
// // pensamientos  
  
( ) Mis hermosos e inocentes comentarios sobre el fic  
  
*// //* Flashblack   
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Koori no Tenchi no Yubikiri  
  
Capitulo 5: "Un extraño entrenamiento"  
  
"Buenos días!!!!"-exclamó Yukoi, mientras sonreía teniendo el rostro muy cerca Horo Horo   
  
"AH!!"-la cercanía y el hecho de haberlo despertado bruscamente, hizo que se cayera de la cama- "Awww.. me duele todo mi lindo cuerpo..." (ò_ó Ya ves!!... le duele su lindo cuerpo... ^¬^ su lindo cuerpo... @o@ Ahhhh / Ren: 9o9 –silbando-)  
  
"Lo siento... no fue mi intención..."-decía Yukoi, mientras se agachaba para ayudar al peliazul- "Espero que hayas dormido bien, así que alístate, porque después de desayunar dará inicio el entrenamiento" (^O^ JOJOJO... termine mis entrenamientos de fútbol... pero ahora me toca de spinning.. *** mis lindas piernas... me duelen!!! T.T)  
  
"Hai!!"- decía Horo Horo, mientras se quitaba su pijama de textura como la seda y entraba al baño- // Espero que los entrenamientos no sean duros... qué estarán haciendo los chicos?// (¬¬U Si lo dices x Hao y Liserg... -_- ya te imaginarás...)  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Respondiendo a esa incógnita, los chicos se habían levantado muy temprano en la mañana, y comenzaron a buscar toda la información que les fuera posible recaudar, a excepción de Yoh el cual tuvo primero que realizar su entrenamiento (;-; pobechito)... hablaban con todos los shamanes que conocieron en el torneo, buscaban información en libros antiguos, invocaban a sus espíritus o preguntaban a otros (-vestida de reportera- Aquel q sepa sobre el paradero d Ho-chan, comuníquelo ò_ó)... pero sin resultado alguno...  
  
//Maldición!!!!//- gritó mentalmente el chico de ojos dorados ( ¬¬ A mi me parecen más amarillos... pero bueno...), mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa, nadie había tenido suerte... miraban decepcionados al piso...  
  
"Oigan alguien ha visto a Manta, Hao y Liserg?"- preguntó Fausto que se encontraba leyendo un libro  
  
"Alguien invocó al gran Hao?"- decía con grave voz el castaño de cabello largo mientras entraba seguido de Liserg- "Si se preguntan no hemos tenido suerte y no sé donde esta Manta"  
  
"Ahora que lo dices... salió muy temprano de aquí y no ha vuelto"- respondió Ryu  
  
"Debe estar en la biblioteca"- se escuchó la voz de Yoh desde el jardín, mientras estaba de cuclillas (^^U Lo repito pobechito)  
  
"Es lo más seguro, él se guía mucho por libros"- decía Anna acostada viendo la televisión y comiendo galletas...  
  
//Horo Horo//- Ren se encontraba pensando en su ángel de hielo, sin saber lo que acontecía alrededor del peliazul...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Se encontraban en el gran comedor del castillo, desayunando toda tipo de variedad de alimentos... desde sencillos platillos hasta los más alocado y extraño nunca antes visto (o.o Ohh... quero probar!!! ^O^ -le avientan una bandeja- @*@ ), Zafiro y Yukoi se encontraban muy callados lo cual desagradaba a Horo Horo, acostumbrado a las amenas comidas en la pensión, mientras a su lado estaba Kororo, probando una esferas rojas tornasol las cuales disfrutaba mucho... harto del silencio... decidió hablar...  
  
"...Eh..."- apenas había abierto la boca cuando ambos jóvenes habían levantado la vista, observándolo atentamente, mientras una gran gota surgía en su nuca  
  
"Sucede algo, Hotori?"- preguntó la varonil voz de Zafiro mientras sus penetrantes ojos lo miraba  
  
"Me.. me... podrían contar... alguna... alguna..."- no sabía que decir  
  
"Alguna travesura nuestra?"- pregunto Zafiro (OoO yo querer oírla!! –esquiva un estereo- ^O^ No me dieron!!! –le pega un micrófono- @@ po q a mi?)  
  
"Sí, exacto... eso!!!"- dijo el peliazul  
  
"Pues, no se si te acuerdas de incidente del dragón de cristal"- decía Zafiro mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos  
  
Tratando de hacer memoria, Horo se limito a negar con la cabeza...  
  
"Jajajaja..."- una risita nerviosa surgió de los labios de la felina- "Continua"  
  
"Éramos muy pequeño y los ancianos nos contaban la historia de una legendario dragón de cristal, de nombre Ranshou, que era una bestia de noble corazón, y ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitará"- relataba Zafiro mientras Horo lo observaba- "Una noche decidimos salir los tres del castillo para ver si era verdad... anduvimos entre la espesura del bosque... recuerdo que sudábamos del miedo... y tú temblabas un poco... mientras Yukoi amenazaba por llorar..."   
  
"Uy si... y tú muy valiente"(ò_ó Eso mismo digo!!)- decía la chica, mientras se metía a la boca un hongo morado  
  
"Como decía... caminábamos dirigiéndonos a la montañas, pero de pronto escuchamos un sonido, y decidimos detenernos... entre los matorrales se movía algo, decidí ver que era y cuando abrí sorpresivamente los arbusto... un cachorro de zorro ártico me lanzo su ataque de bolas de nieve y me hizo caer de espalda, mientras los dos se reían sin parar..."- un leve sonrojo de vergüenza de mostraba en las mejillas de Zafiro ( JAJAJAJA XD)  
  
"Creo que eso fue una de la primeras ocurrencias tuyas que me hizo reír"- comentaba la felina, mientras Horo se encontraba riendo  
  
  
  
"NO DEBERÍAN EMPEZAR CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO, YA?"- gritó el chico mientras su cara esta roja (^O^ Penoso!!)  
  
"Vamos no te pongas así, a cualquiera le pasa..."- dijo el peliazul, dejando de reír, para sonreírle a su compañero, el cual suavizó sus facciones y comenzó a reír con sus amigos  
  
"Pero Zafiro tiene razón, debemos empezar"- decía Yukoi mientras se levantaba al terminar su desayuno, sígueme Hotori"- decía la chica al avanzar y salir del comedor seguido por Horo, pero este último fue detenido por Zafiro  
  
".... Suerte"- decía el chico de cabello plateados, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su mejillas (OoO ohhh)- "Luego te contaré el resto"  
  
"Gracias... eso espero"- decía mientras miraba a los ojos del chico, quedándose fijos en su lugar cada uno hasta que...  
  
"Oigan no se queden atrás"- decía la ojiverde con orejitas de tigre al asomarse mientras los chicos se separaban bruscamente (Con las manos en la masa!!! ^w^)  
  
"Sí... vamos"- corría hacia la puerta, pero volteaba hacia atrás- "No vas a venir?"  
  
"Claro... sólo tengo unas cosas que hacer, ahora los alcanzo"- decía Zafiro desvían la mirada  
  
"Si tú lo dice, vamos Kororo"- seguido por su espíritu acompañante el joven de cabello azul salió del ahí  
  
//Perfecto...//- pensaba el chico mientras salía por otra puerta- //Sólo espero le guste// (¬_¬ Aja... q te traes?)  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Iba siguiendo a la chica después de haber dejado al fénix de hielo solo, la chica llevaba una mirada seria mientras avanzaban, se escucharon algunos ladridos y viendo hacia a bajo se encontraba el pequeño perrito que vio por primera vez en la mansión, el cual estaba lamiéndole la pierna (¬¬U Mi perra me hace eso cuando quiere mi atención...-_-U), el cual corrió lejos de su alcance cuando la pequeña fantasmita lo llamo y lo condujo a una habitación, reanudo el trayecto doblando una esquina, mientras seguía nuevamente a Yukoi... la cual comenzó a comentarle lo siguiente...  
  
"El entrenamiento que tengo a cargo durará sólo este día..."- hizo el comentario la peliazul  
  
"Sólo un día?"- pregunto incrédulo el peliazul  
  
"Así es, no obstante mi adiestramiento es duro... pero el entrenamiento con Zafiro durará hasta que controles perfectamente tus poderes ocultos"- reveló la chica  
  
"Mis poderes ocultos?"- al escuchar eso, Horo Horo simplemente se detuvo mirando hacia un punto cualquiera  
  
"Sí... hemos llegado"- la chica se había parado enfrente a una pared de cristal opaco, atravesándola para asombro del ainu, el cual se quedo estático (O_O Ohhh), la felina saco su cabeza a través de esa pared - "Piensas venir?"  
  
"Sí!"- decía el ainu, colocándose enfrente de la pared, mirándola durante un tiempo... respiro profundamente, mientras tocaba con la yema de los dedos aquella superficie, finalmente se aventuro y a atravesó aquella barrera... acaba de sentir como a travesaba un líquido viscoso pero frío como el hielo (Prrr ), saliendo del otro lado se fijo que estaba completamente seco, miró al frente para encontrarse con una viste increíble...  
  
"Bienvenido a una sala secreta... la sala de los recuerdos"- decía la chica mientras frente la paredes eran de un color rosa pastel, suspendidos en el aire habían extrañas esferas de colores que lanzaban rayos de su mismo color que al chocar con otra esfera cercana cambian del color de la nueva esfera (*0* Q lindo!!), creando como una cerca, produciendo un espectáculo de colores, mientras una agradable tonada se escuchaba, mientras las esferas continuaban contribuyendo a su labor... era muy relajante... (~¬~ Zzzzzz)  
  
"Qué es esa música?"- preguntó el ainu embelesado con el sonido, mientras cerraba sus ojos... dejándose llevar por la música  
  
"Es el choque entre los rayos de las esferas... lo llamábamos el canto del tiempo"- respondió la chica mientras se dirigía hacía un extremo de la sala, a lo que parecía una extraño monitor de computadora que surgía del suelo del mismo color que las paredes... Horo se acercó viendo cuidadosamente el aparato, al parecer no superaba las 30 teclas y cada unos con extraños símbolos que él mismo parecía entender... un pequeña franja donde parecían los símbolos... la ojiverde tecleo algunas teclas mientras Horo observaba... mirando la pequeña franja azul, mirando los símbolos negro en el... le dio la impresión que ahí estaba escrito: Shiroyuki (^u^ A mi me gusto)... pronto el canto del tiempo comenzó a disminuir su volumen mientras los rayos desaparecían y las esferas se esparcía por todo el cual, tintineando mientras un solo sonido salía de estas, Yukoi comenzó andar entre ellas y sonriendo volteo su rostro- "Ven... acércate"  
  
El peliazul no tenía nada que perder, así que siguió a la felina, llegando enfrente de un lago de colores pasteles que revolvían entre ellos como si danzaran sin fin y despedían un leve destello- "Qué es esto?" (Eso me pregunto... O.o)- preguntó el ainu, mientras señalaba el pequeño lago...  
  
"Pronto lo sabrás..."(o.o Ohh)- decía la chica mientras empujaba al joven de cabello azules dentro del líquido(O_O Epa!!!)- "Aquí empieza tu entrenamiento"  
  
Horo sintió la frialdad del choque con esa sustancia... trató de salir pero el líquido parecía tener vida, los sujetaba como si fueran tentáculos (~ Asco!!), forcejeaba pero entre más lo hacía más era arrastrado, cuando sus rostro comenzaba a ser sumergido miró por última vez a Yukoi la cual estaba con una mirada fría frente a él (._. No lo creo)... la vio hacer una reverencia... y alejarse unos pasos sin darle la espalda... finalmente... se encontraba dentro del lago, a diferencia de lo que pensaba era una sensación cálida... tal vez era el miedo lo que provocó la sensación de frialdad... pequeñas burbujas salían de sus labios mientras se sumergía cada vez más (;-; Ho-chan!!)... sin que se diera cuenta lo mismo que pensaba se reflejaba en la sustancia... primero los acontecimientos presente: el desayuno... la noche anterior... su platica con Yukoi y Zafiro... el rapto... la pelea que tuvo con Ren... para pasar a los de cuando había regresado en Hokkaido... el final de torneo de shamanes... sus peleas... el viaje... todo en forma regresiva al pasado... el conocer a Ren... sus entrenamiento y vivir con sus padres adoptivos... cerró los ojos como si sintiera dolor, mientras más burbujas comenzaban a salir de sus labios... en sus cuerpo comenzaron a resurgir las extrañas marcas cuando el era pequeño (Tengo la imagen q me inspiro... *¬* se ve...mmm... no hay palabras pa describirlo ô-ó), mientras imágenes que al principio eran borrosas comenzaron a volverse nítidas viendo el pasado oculto que tenía... cuando era un ángel de hielo... iba cayendo de cabeza pero las corriente del lago lo sujetaron y lentamente le dieron la vuelta colocándose en posición fetal...finalmente abrió los ojos, las burbujas todavía surgían de su boca... miró a su alrededor las corrientes daban vueltas alrededor de él como inspeccionándolo (OoO Orale!!)... una figura de luz blanca lo cegó por unos instantes, frente a él apareció la silueta en luz de su madre... parecía que hablaba pero de su boca no emitía sonido alguno (-con aparato amplificador- ·[|.|]· No escucho!!!)...   
  
//Madre...//- abrazó a su madre la cual cubrió con su brillo al peliazul (T^T Q cute!!), el cual quedo abrazándose a si mismo... es hora de abrir los ojos... hora de despertar... esa palabras retumbaron en su mente (o.o –tmb las escucha- Prrr)... mientras abría los ojos los cuales tenían un resplandor plateado... (O_O)  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Yukoi observaba impaciente el lago, cuando no lo demostraba... miraba fijamente el lugar donde el chico se había hundido... ( ¬¬ Y ahora te preocupas vdd?)  
  
"No ha salido aún?"-dijo una voz a su espaldas mientras Zafiro se colocaba a su lado ( En hora bueno llegas)  
  
"No..."- respondió la chica  
  
"Cuanto lleva ahí?"- volvió a preguntar  
  
"Al parecer una hora y media"- dijo la chica- "Qué llevas ahí?" (-tratando de ver, recibe un cocotazo- @O@ ahhh)  
  
"Algo para Hotori... te molesta?"- dijo sarcásticamente el chico (¬*¬ Sí... no tenías q ser agresivo... T.T bastaba un simple no)  
  
"Para nada"- respondió la felina (*O Claro a ti no te golpeo)  
  
Sin previo aviso, comenzó a temblar en el salón, haciendo que la felina abrazará al fénix, y a este se le subieran los colores a la cabeza (XD PENOSO!!! PENOSO!!! –se ve a Oro en el piso- @@U Mi cabeza...), mientras en el lago surgía una columna de agua (O.O Ohhh)... las esferas se agitaban tintineando constantemente... el temblor comenzó a disminuir...  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
En la biblioteca publica, Manta se encontraba leyendo diversos libros, frente de él se encontraba la sección infantil donde los pequeños se divertían... cerró el libro con disgusto... nada... absolutamente nada... sintió un pequeño tirón en sus ropas (Aclaro q Manta en mi fic creció hasta tener la estatura de Yoh, pero claro los demás son más altos ^^)... volteo y miró a un pequeño que sostenía un libro de gruesa capa pardo...  
  
"Disculpe señor, nos leería este libro a mí y mis amigos?"- preguntó el pequeño, mientras señalaba la sección infantil donde los demás pequeños miraban desde la puerta (^_^ Manta es niño bueno... x eso leerá el cuento)  
  
//No he encontrando nada... qué puedo perder?// (^o^ Exacto)- pensó Manta mientras observa al niño en espera de la respuesta- "Claro"  
  
Los pequeño salieron de donde estaba y tomando al chico de sus brazos lo llevaron a la sección infantil, donde se sentaba en pequeño cojines y esperaban (Rápido!!! Rápido!!! ^O^ -sentada en su cojín-)... el pequeño que le había preguntado le entrego el libro donde en letras doradas decía: Leyendas del hielo... abrió la cubierta del libro y comenzó a leer... sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa conforme avanzaba (O_O Chale!!!)... no podía ser verdad (o_o No?!)... miró a los pequeño... tendría que terminar de leer, para avisar a los chicos... (XD Bueno no dura muxho)   
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
  
  
El teléfono de la pensión sonó mientras era Anna quien contestaba, mientras los demás paraban la oreja... (XD CHISMOSOS!!! –recibe golpes de cada uno- @O@)  
  
"Manta?... si... ya veo... entendido... iremos para allá"- colgando el teléfono abrió la puerta haciendo que todos cayeran al piso (Ja!! ¬¬ se lo merecía –detrás de una puerta-)- "Vamos a salir.. alístense!!"  
  
"A dónde vamos, doña Anna?"- pregunto el shaman de extraño peinado ( ¬¬U Realmente es extraño)  
  
"A la biblioteca... al parecer Manta encontró información"- dijo la itako mientras se ponía sus sandalias  
  
"Qué bien!!!"- se miraron unos a otros, mientras se alistaban rápidamente  
  
//Por fin... pronto.. pronto Horo Horo//- pensó alegremente el shaman chino mientras una lágrima furtiva de alegría resbalaba de su mejilla.. impactándose contra el suelo de madera... (;-; Shiii x fin!!!)  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~  
  
Bueno he aki la actualización q muxho esperaron, por larguísimo tiempo... -_-U sorry again!!!... ;-; prometo no dejar el fic descuidado ni abandonado... ¬_¬U x poco lo hago... pero las labores escolares y más los examenes no me permitían muxho tiempo... pero ya llegaran las vacaciones y me pondré a escribir como loca ^O^ Jojojojojojo!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiew!!!  
  
Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!!!!! 


End file.
